


S.S' GUIDE TO WEREWOLVES

by mendystar1



Series: S.S' Guide to Werewolves [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: all those things, basically it's a bestiary, stiles' werewolf guide, werewolf guide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendystar1/pseuds/mendystar1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicated to the unlucky bitten werewolves and their human bros. </p><p>This is for you.<br/>------<br/>Basically Stiles Stilinski's Bestiary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. YOU’VE VENTURED THROUGH THE WOODS AND ARE NOW IN A CRAZY RELATIONSHIP WITH THE MOON.

CONGRATS. YOU’VE A WEREWOLF.

WHAT TO DO WHEN BITTEN:

1\. Find the Alpha that bit you and find out if they’re some evil overlord that wants you so they can create werewolf army. (long story but a very important step)

  * It would help see if they want you to murder someone or hunt Bambi’s mom. (the latter is actually the one you want. trust me)
  * It would also help find the murderer that’s been killing people around town for the past few weeks.



2\. To hide your secret identity. You’re now a superhero like Wolverine, except you got way more facial hair and moon problems. And you probably can’t come back to life with a bullet to the head.

  * To keep your wolf in check you got to keep your heart rate down. This includes making out with your significant other (not judging) or getting super angry (lacrosse for example). You can do this by thinking happy thoughts or not doing those things. (i did this by chucking things at my best bro for hours and got him beat up until he stopped getting angry.)
  * Another way of keeping the inner wolf inside is to say a mantra in your head that include 3 things. This could be anything that’s important to you. 
  * It also helps to have an ANCHOR. What’s an anchor you ask? It’s something that ties you to humanity and it’s also another way of keeping the inner wolf from maiming the important people in your life. An ANCHOR could be an idea or an object. It’s best to find something that’s everlasting (like memories of a happy time or an idea that will never fade)
  * If you can’t keep your wolf in check by the time of the full moon, it’s time to bring out those chains and handcuffs. Try to find someplace that’s in the middle of nowhere and not in the eye of adults. Trust me. You don’t want those weird misunderstandings to come up. Especially with them howling all night long.



3\. Get yourself a pack. A pack consists of Alpha and Betas. Those not in a pack are called Omegas or Rabid. A pack doesn’t have to consist of only werewolves, remember, a pack is a family. Ohana and all that shit. And it helps to have a human in the pack to have a tie to humanity for the werewolves.

  * Alphas = Leaders of the pack. They mostly growl at you and threaten to rip your teeth out. They also have a thing for leather. Eye color: Red.
  * Betas = the rest of the pack. All good looking boys and girls. Eye color can vary depending. Yellow = Beta. Blue = If they killed an innocent.
  * Never judge a werewolf by their eyes. You don't know their circumstances. Unless they're insane, then judge them. A lot.
  * Omegas = Loners and often insane. Sometimes they're nice and want shelter from the crazy alpha packs out there. Be nice but be wary. Everyone besides you is a crazy motherfucka.



YOUR SUPERPOWER SENSES/SUPERPOWERS (HUZZAH!)

  * Super hearing <\- useful for listening to heartbeats to catch liars. 
  * Super smell <\- From dirty laundry to the stench of kinky sex.
  * Ability to see at night <\- That's what them reflective eyes are for.
  * Fast reflexes <\- To do them crazy backflips as you jump out a window. And run away from hunters.
  * Super strength <\- Duh. We can never leave this superpower out.
  * Ability to heal (crazy fast) <\- also super useful, especially when you're bleeding out.
  * Pain transference <\- kiss the boo-boo to make it feel better
  * Memory transference <\- going down the trip to memory lane with another person. Using claws. In neck.



PROS AND CONS OF BEING FURRY.

**PROS**

  * You no longer have that crazy sickness anymore (asthma, seizures, scars, etc)
  * People can no longer take random bad pictures of you!
  * Puppy piles! (if you have a pack and yeah, puppy piles are totally a thing)
  * Pack



**CONS**

  * Hunters are out to get you
  * Omega and crazy Alphas want to kill you
  * Wolfsbane
  * Mountain ash
  * Mistletoe 
  * Full moon (if unable to handle your inner warrior)
  * You know when people have sex
  * You want to hunt bambi’s mom every month (unless you get your wolf under control)
  * You can never have a normal picture ever again. (red eye to the max)
  * Can't get drunk
  * Lunar Eclipse (the inner warrior has gone for vacay)




	2. YOU'RE IN A PACK. CONGRATS. THROW A PARTY. YOU DESERVE IT.

So it’s great. You’ve found yourself a pack somehow and they’re not creepy or psychotic murderers. What a win-win situation.

A pack can include:

  * **Alpha** \- A pack usually only has one alpha but sometimes you can have more, which is highly unusual. This can only be found true when one Alpha is more stronger than the others and in that case, is the Alpha Alpha. The Double Alpha. The Alpha Supreme. Howl Commander. Double the Alpha. DAlpha.
  * **Betas -** Second in command.
  * **Human** **Tokens -** Human members of the pack. They can either join by association (friends with the wolves) or by being born in one.
  * **Emissaries** \- Basically your Yoda. Humans with magical powers. Has lots of knowledge in all things supernatural.



MORE INFORMATION

**ALPHAS**

  * One can become an Alpha when a Beta or an Omega kills one.
  * Another way (noble way) is earning it through shear strength of will. (my bro) They are called True Alphas.
  * Another, other way is passing on the gift to the next Beta in line of the pack when the Alpha dies from natural causes / when not killed by a werewolf.
  * They are also the ones to provide the Bite -> Make new werewolf puppies.



**BETAS**

  * Members of the pack.
  * Also includes the second-in-command.
  * They follow the Alpha’s orders.



**OMEGAS**

  * The lone wolves. Was kicked out or left by choice. 
  * Are seen as weaker since they’re not in a pack
  * Often used as a degrading term. Rude. Never do that. No matter what. We’re supernatural beings, not racist or sexist assholes.



**THE BITE**

  * Is given by the Alpha
  * Can result in Death or Transformation.
  * Transformation can either change you into a wolf or into something else. The change reflects who the person is. So if you’re a douche-canoe, you might turn into a hideous lizard thing that flies.
  * When you don’t turn into a lizard (thank god for that) or a werewolf, that is because you’re already a supernatural creature and werewolf genes don’t do well with your genes or someone is using you 



**HUMAN TOKENS**

  * Like I said before, the best way to tie werewolves to humanity when getting the wolf under control.
  * It’s also good to have someone non-wolfy to get rid of the mountain ash circles.
  * AND better when they have something called a ‘Spark’
  * A Spark is basically like the core of magic that allows magical things to occur. 



**DRUIDS**

  * They are magical beings that can work mountain ash but they’re often confusing as fuck. 
  * Note: The day I meet a non-confusing Druid that actually gives me answers when I ask for it, I will go shopping with Lydia. Again.
  * Can also do lots of other spells.
  * Druids can also become emissaries.



**DOCTORS**

  * With the amount of fighting, it’s best to get in bed with a doc to learn how to stitch your own cuts.
  * And it’s a good learning experience
  * But don’t actually sleep with a doctor.
  * I was joking.
  * Just make friends with one.
  * No need for sexual contact.
  * Ew.



**POLICE** **INTERFERENCE**

  * ****When killings happen or hunting of deer, the police are going to get involved sooner or later. It’s best to get a tie with the law. This can be done best if a pack member has a personal connection with an officer. If not, choose an officer you trust and reveal the secret.
  * ****It’s always better to have the law with you than against you.
  * ****And no supernatural / hunter people will even remotely believe you brought the law with you to a fight.



QUESTIONS

 **Q: Why do I need to be in a pack?  
** A: It’s way safer and wolves are stronger in packs. If there’s a strong reason why you should leave the pack, leave the pack. Always think of your own safety first. Never mind the rest.

 **Q: Should I take the bite?  
** A: In the end, it is no one’s decision but your own. Don’t let others cloud your judgement. This is your life you’re talking about.

 **Q: How do I know that the bite is safe for me or not?  
** A: You don’t. I’m sure there are medical reasons out there that I have yet to discover on the effects of werewolf bites and why they kill certain people but I have yet to have that answer. My best advice is to proceed with caution.

 **Q: Does a pack need humans/doctors/police/emissary in it?  
** A: It’s ultimately your choice.  The pack is no one but yours, even if your a Beta, you still have a choice in the matter. If the pack chooses not to have a human/doctor/police/emissary in it, then they don’t need to have them in it. It’s only stated there as a suggestion because it’s just a good advantage to have.


	3. WHAT TO DO WHEN YOUR ALPHA TELLS YOU TO CHOP OFF HIS ARM WITH A SAW.

So, you know how to be a werewolf. Now here's all the things (non-human) that want to kill ya.

\---

So there’s lots of things that can kill you. Besides the obvious but let’s just put those down just in case. For the you-know-who’s that don’t pay attention.

  * **Decapitation**. Once that handsome face of yours is off your shoulders, you ain’t coming back)
  * **Blood** **loss**. Just because you can heal super fast, doesn’t mean you could just let all the blood flow out of your body like some kind of chocolate fountain.



Werewolf-related-killing-you-stuff.

  * **Wolfsbane**. There are different strains and versions of wolfsbane (ash, drinks, flowers, rope) and knowing the difference is key. If you’re unable to know the difference, find someone who does. Either that or get yourself a lucky rabbit’s foot for luck, cause you’ll need it. 
  * **Mistletoe**. Yup, that thing that your friends with significant others and your crazy family members that are constantly using it to hook you up with someone. It’s back to bite you in the ass. This christmas tradition can not only kill you now that you’re all Wolverine, it slowly poisons your system. Like it always has been but in a more physical way instead of emotionally.
  * **Alpha Attacks**. The only thing that werewolves can’t instantly heal from are attacks from an Alpha. A pain in the ass but it makes sense. It heals slower than usual but faster than humans. So you’ll be good.



What to do when shot with **Wolfsbane**

If you ever get shot with a wolfsbane bullet by them crazy hunters, always:

  * Grab the bullet from the same batch. You will need the same wolfsbane in order to burn that shit out of your wolfy system. 
  * If you don’t, you’re gonna hell-a die. 
  * Once you get that bullet, rip it open, spread that ash over the bullet wound and burn it with a lighter. To know that it worked, a puff of purple should appear as you’re burning it. 
  * You’ll be in a lot of pain but hey, at least you’re not dying. 
  * Or need someone to chop your arm off. 



What to do when choking on **Mistletoe**.

  * Get the person who gave you the mistletoe to give you the antidote.
  * If not; you’re screwed. Your death shall be a slow one my friend.
  * Unless someone is willing to give up their alpha status for you. (Equivalent Exchange)
  * Or you know a magical person that’s willing to do you a favor.



What to do when an **Alpha** **Attacks**

  * Run, hide and start healing. 
  * And stop provoking people. Especially the crazy alphas.



\-----

So there are things that can kill you but there’s also things that can prevent you from using your healing / furry self.

Things that can prevent your furry self to emerge.

  * Low amp Electricity
  * Hecatolite
  * Lunar Eclipse.
  * Mountain Ash (ish)



What does Electricity do?

  * It keeps you weak and in your human form. Who doesn’t want to see that handsome face.



**HECATOLITE**

What does Hecatolite do?

  * Hecatolite aka. Moonstone is a material that can block the effects of the moon by scatter out the moon light within its many layers (when your wolf is the strongest) thus disrupting the natural cycle of transformation.
  * In simple terms, it stops the wolf transformation and lowers the tolerance to the effect of the full moon
  * This is because the wolf has not experienced the moon in a long time, making the effect even stronger.


  * Basically makes your wolfy self insane when you take a moonlight stroll after locking yourself in a hecatolite-made room.



What does it look like?

  * It’s mostly white with a bluish tint.
  * Forms from volcanic magma.
  * Romans saw it as solidified moonlight and was often used as jewelry.



**LUNAR ECLIPSE**

For those who have no idea what a Lunar Eclipse is, it’s when the sun is covering the entirety of the moon. You can’t see it. That’s basically what it is.

What to do on a Lunar Eclipse:

  * So the moon is gone for about 15 minutes. Maybe even less. Who knows. I ain’t google.
  * Stay hell-a-low and don’t go fighting people.
  * These 15 minutes is when the wolf is gone from your system. You are now fully human for a short while.
  * If there’s an enemy pack that won’t leave you alone, train yourself in using a gun and use this opportunity to kick some werewolf ass.



Why do I lose the werewolf abilities during a Lunar Eclipse?

  * Full Moon. Moon is out. Werewolf is strong.
  * Lunar Eclipse. No Moon. Werewolf is weak.
  * That simple.
  * (In case people just don’t get it)



**MOUNTAIN ASH**

What does Mountain Ash do?

Mountain Ash is good when you have human pack members / humans you want to protect / create a secure barrier. 

Mountain Ash can create a barrier to keep supernatural creatures such as yourself, or other things. 

What to do when you meet a Mountain Ash wall:

  * You can growl at it
  * Smack it
  * Kick it
  * Nothing is going to bring that wall down.



How to bring the barrier down

  * Your human friends
  * The caster / person who put it there
  * Tricking a human to take it down for you
  * Being a True Alpha and showing that Mountain Ash who’s boss. (Basically tearing through that barrier like ripping apart phone books with human strength)



Other things

 **Q: How do I set off the healing factor?  
** A: Pain. Either break some bones or grab yourself a piece of glass. Don’t cut anything major. Remember, you’re trying to heal not die.

 **Q: What happens if I break a bone?  
** A: Make sure your limb/whatever you broke is set in its rightful position and wait for it to heal. If you just let it stick out like that - gross - you’ll just be in more pain. 

 **Q: What happens if I get shot?  
** A: You’ll heal once you get the bullet out. I suggest to get some skills taking bullets out of your chest with your claws. Super useful and won’t be super suspicious as having surgical knives in your house.

 **Q: How do I know I got shot with Wolfsbane?  
** A: It’ll hurt like hell and you ain’t healing. And you should find some supernatural person in the know / Druid to get you a batch of Wolfsbane so you can familiarize yourself with the smell. Use those sniffers.

 **Q: What happens if someone cut off my finger?  
** A: This happens to humans. You just keep the finger. I suggest keep it in a bag of ice though if you don’t have ice, just keep it safe on your person. Once you’re in a place with sewing needles, sew that finger back on! Hold the finger as the healing factor puts it back together just in case your stitching needs more work. And there, good as new.

 **Q: What can I do when pack member is in pain?  
** A: Something I mentioned in the first chapter, pain transference. That’s right, you can literally suck the pain out of someone. Well, not entirely true. Going with the idea of learning to use your senses, this can also be easily attained. You just touch the person / supernatural creature you want to make better, concentrate on what you want to do and presto! You’re suffering pain for another person. 

\----

Excerpt:

**Q: I know this has nothing to do with this but I want to take a picture with my girlfriend but this eye flashing thing is getting in the wa-**

A: No need to paint your entire sex life to me S-McCall. Werewolves can learn to control this effect. It’s the same with keeping the senses from overwhelming you.

**Q: Thanks ~~Stiles~~ S.S**

A: No problem my brother

**Q: … You’re not going to put this in your diary are you?**

A: PAH WHAT?! DIARY?! I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT THIS IS A MANLY JOURNAL. A MANLY JOURNAL THAT IS GOING TO KEEP US ALIVE.

A: AND RICH

A: WHEN I PRINT THIS OUT IN THE FORM OF THE FANTASY GENRE.

**Q: Whatever you say ~~Stiles~~ S.S**


	4. ENEMY NUMBER ONE: HUNTERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other than the creatures that go bump in the nights, the ones that you really have to watch for are people. People with guns and trigger fingers.

Where there is a key, there is a lock.  
Where there are wolves, there are hunters.

Hunters are crazy. I only met  ~~one~~  two hunter families and they are completely insane. Don’t let their age fool you. They will beat you and hang you to dry.

 **The ARGENTS**.

  * A famous werewolf hunting family.
  * Been said that they follow ‘The Code’ (whatever the hell that means) which states that they will only kill those who hunt them.
  * Was changed later after about half of them died out when Allison (the new leader of the hunter gang) changed it with her father to, _Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes_ , which roughly translates into protect those who needs it. 
  * Which is better in my opinion
  * Since I would love not being kidnapped and tortured just for having friends.
  * thank you very much



Members of the family:

**Allison** **Argent** (one of the good - dead)

  * Accepted werewolves.
  * Kind of went on a arrow hunting spree.
  * Helped out with the crazy supernatural things that were happening.
  * Was a good friend.
  * Died because of me.



**Chris** **Argent** (alive - friendly; ~~fuck you~~ to a point) 

  * Father of Allison Argent, married to Victoria Argent. 
  * The only now true sane person of this crazy family. He’s a bit much at times but just keep out of his way and you’ll be good. 
  * Note: Get his phone number from Scott.
  * Note 2: And spam his phone with messages on Gerard. After he finishes hunting down Kate. He has enough family issues. 



**Victoria** **Argent** (dead)

  * Was crazy into protection like a mama bear.
  * Died because of the code. 
  * Because she chose to.



**Gerard** **Argent** (deceased - thank the merciful heavens) 

  * Father of Chris and Kate Argent. The ‘used-to-be’ head of the family. 
  * Doesn’t follow the code. 
  * I think he’s the one that made Kate who she is.
  * Insane and crazy
  * Like him.
  * Controlled a teenager to kill people against his will.
  * Wanted to be turned into a werewolf to survive cancer.
  * Note: In case he comes back the fuck alive, torch and salt his bones. Like, RIGHT NOW.
  * Update: He’s fucking alive. I repeat, he’s fucking alive. Damn you Argents and your stupidity. How could you hide this until ALLISON DIED AND YOU WENT TO FUCKING PARIS?!??!
  * Update 2: WHY DOES NO ONE TELL ME ANYTHING
  * Update 3: Chris has left with the Mexican gang and Scott McCall won’t tell me where the crazy psycho grandpa is. DAMMIT SC- MCCALL.



**Kate** **Argent** ( ~~dead~~. alive - shit. this is all shit.) 

  * Doesn’t follow the code.
  * The one that burnt the Hale house to the ground. With CHILDREN INSIDE (a big no in the code)
  * Was killed by Peter Hale in revenge, turned from a scratch of an Alpha and is now galloping through the desert sand as a were jaguar. (what the flying f***)
  * Note: If anyone manages to find her, you could probably get some kind of reward in the form of benjamin franklins and a thumbs up from me.



——

**THE CALAVERAS**

  * ****Base of operations - South of the border  (Mexico. I’m talking about Mexico)
  * Hunter extremists. 
  * Takes the code very seriously.
  * And by serious, I do mean serious.
  * ****Their base of operations is at a nightclub.
  * ****They might be an actually gang. Like dealing. Stuff. Illegal stuff. But not too illegal.



Members of the family:

**Araya Calavera**

  * Although her son is the ‘leader,’ she’s totally the one in charge.
  * Uncle McCreepy jokingly told me that she was the one who cut one of his fingers off. I normally wouldn’t believe him but this woman is terrifying.
  * Not someone you want to cross paths with. She likes kidnapping people.



**Severo Calavera**

  * The supposed 'leader.'
  * Araya’s son.
  * Runs a nightclub where they do their hunter business downstairs.
  * Just what every boy needs.
  * Dropping the bass as you shoot people.
  * This dude is pretty harmless in terms of hunters. It’s the mom that you have to watch out for.



——

 **OUTSIDE HIRED** **HELP** :

 **Braeden** (last name unknown)

  * A mercenary. 
  * Used to work as a U.S. Marshall. Still has the badge and often uses it undercover.
  * Works for either side as long as you got the goods.
  * Or the looks.
  * Hunting down 'The Desert Wolf' aka. M's mom.



——

**THE CODE:**

_Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent.  
_ _\--- We hunt those who hunt us._

  * ******They do not kill children werewolves.**
  * ******If a hunter becomes a werewolf they must die.**
  * ******They only hunt werewolves who do harm to humans as long as there is proof.**
  * ******They do not kill humans.**




End file.
